


Crazy In Love

by Anemone_lj



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Blood, Crazy, Crazy Hyunjin, Crazy Seungmin, Death, M/M, Mentioned Abuse, Protective Hyunjin, Torture, Trigger Warnings, Violence, Whipped Hyunjin, Whipped Seungmin, Why Did I Write This?, Yandere, lord forgive me, popular hyunjin, protective seungmin, so red omg, yandere Hyunjin, yandere Seungmin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 18:54:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25990144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anemone_lj/pseuds/Anemone_lj
Summary: It doesn't matter if it's wrong. As long as they had each other. The unwanted and un needed can go and disappear.//It feels so so so crazy. Doesn't matter... they're both crazy. So crazy for each other.
Relationships: Hwang Hyunjin & Kim Seungmin, Hwang Hyunjin/Kim Seungmin
Comments: 5
Kudos: 46





	Crazy In Love

**Author's Note:**

> Tw // Death  
> Torture  
> Blood  
> Mentioned Abuse  
> Violence

Hyunjin smirks as he watches a guy - whose name he doesn't know even though they're classmates - brag about his non existent dancing skills. He chuckles quietly when the guy shows off an easy move. He notices Felix lean against the wall beside him, "He's got potential."

Hyunjin just chuckles and pushes himself off the wall.

"Let's get back to practicing."

He calls Minho over and Felix plays the music. The students makes way for them, making the bragging guy stop. The guy stands at the side arms crossed and a brow raised.

Hyunjin stands at the center Felix onhis right and Minho on his left. He smirks as the beat drops and they effortlessly do the choreo they practiced. When Minho goes to the center and he goes at the back, he pushes his sleeves up, showing his toned arms.

Felix and Minho grabs his hand and pulls him forward boosting him for a jump. It was a freestyle part, just to annoy the already annoyed guy at the side. He does a more complicated version of the move the guy was showing of earlier.

The music stops and they pose at the end. Hyunjin with his head tilted back, tongue out with one of his hands brushing his hair.

The students claps, some even screaming. Hyunjin takes a glance at the bragging guy to see him glaring. The guy suddenly walks up to him pulling on his collar, "What the f*ck is your problem huh?!"

Hyunjin raises his hands, suppressing a smirk, "I don't know what you mean man."

Minho tries to pull the guy away but he doesn't let Hyunjin go, "Yeah right! That move you pulled! I know you're up to something!"

"Calm down, let's settle things without violence," Minho intervenes.

To focused on the guy they missed the little smirk that appeared on Hyunjin's face.

"We're at a dance class, everyone is free to use a move they're confident in. He clearly could execute it perfectly so of course he'd use it. Executing a hard move that you know you can't do can cause an injury," A teacher suddenly says.

Everyone moves away from the two except Minho and Felix.

"Everyone go back to choreographing your pieces. I'll let this one go. If it happens again you two are up for detention," the teacher warns and goes to monitor the other groups.

The guy roughly pushes Hyunjin away before turning back. Hyunjin fixes his clothes, hiding the smirk on his face.

"You okay?"

"Yeah."

A few minutes pass and the class ends with the teacher reminding them about their deadline. Hyunjin chats with Felix and Minho as they fix their things. He shrugs off his shirt not minding the eyes staring at him. He retrieves a towel from his bag, wiping his sweat away before putting on a new shirt.

He ignores the guy bumping into him as he walks past Hyunjin. Minho was about to say something but Hyunjin shakes his head.

"Let's go."

A few students stop them on their way out. The others praising and the others just saying their goodbyes. Hyunjin answers them all with a smile.

When they got out, he sees a boy with cherry red hair, **(A/N: I WILL NOT GIVE UP THE RED HAIR)** round glasses and a book on hand, leaning on the wall opposite of them.

Hyunjin smiles genuinely, so different fron the smiles he showed earlier. Minho and Felix says their goodbye already seeing that Hyunjin wouldn't be going home with them like always. He nods at them and makes his way to the boy.

"Cherry."

The boy looks up from his book, he barely manages a smile before he was smothered by a hug. "Hello I guess," Seungmin says, voice muffled.

Hyunjin fixes Seungmin's glasses when he pulls away, "Let's go home."

Hyunjin was about to put hus arm around Hyunjin when someone bumps into him, making him stumble and almost squish Seungmin. Fortunately Hyunjin was able to place his hand on the wall Seungmin was leaning on before he squished the other. 

"F*ck*ng gays," they hear. Hyunjin turns and sees the guy fron earlier. He turns to look at Seungmin, only to see him staring at the guy, face unreadable.

"Cherry."

"Should I?" Seungmin asked, eyes trained on the guy smirking at them.

"Don't... Not yet," Hyunjin whispers. He side eyes the guy.

The guy was standing with his friends. Smirking while staring at them, his friends on the other hands was glaring at the guy, saying something that Hyunjin wasn't able to hear.

Hyunjin smirks back, liking the confusion on the guys face when he saw Hyunjin smirk.

Hyunjin leans closer to Seungmin, who was now staring at Hyunjin. Hyunjin places his other hand on Seungmin's cheeks. Seungmin already knowing what's happening tilts his head and slots their lips together.

They could hear wolf whistles as they make out. Hyunjin nips on Seungmin's lower lip before pulling away. The guy who bumped into him had his jaw hanging while the others were cheering. Hyunjin smirks again before pulling Seungmin so they could go home.

"Dude, Hyunjin isn't like that. I mean he may be gay but he's the nicest guy we know. Heck he's the nicest guy in the campus," is what they last heard before they left the corridor.

"Why?" Seungmin whispers.

"Patience Cherry."

"But he hurt you."

"Don't worry Cherry. You'll get your moment."

"Alright..."

***

Seungmin sighs as he opens the door to their house. It was a two story house with a basement, and three rooms. They changed one of the rooms into an office, the other a guest room. While the master bedroom was designed to Hyunjin's liking.

Pictures hanged on one of the walls. It was pictures they took of each other or together. It was mostly Seungmin though, Hyunjin was utterly fascinated on Seungmin.

The walls were painted gray and red. There was a door connecting to a bathroom. A large closet and a table. In the middle was their bed. Queen sized with red sheets and white pillows.

Their house was quite far from the others. Placed near a forest. It was nice. They wouldn't be able to hear noises and no one would know whatever is happening inside.

Hyunjin hugs Seungmin from behind as the latter immediately prepares for them after changing clothes.

"I'll just go shower. I still feel sweaty."

"Good. You actually smell. I'm just not saying anything." Seungmin giggles and places a kiss on Hyunjin's lips when he pouts.

"Go now."

Hyunjin leaves him cooking in the kitchen, ignoring the muffled noise coming from the basement.

***

When he comes back Seungmin was nowhere to be seen. But there was food on the table, still steaming hot.

He hears noises coming from the basement. He smiles and decides to wait for Seungmin. While waiting he prepares the table.

He was on his phone sitting on his chair when Seungmin emerged fron the basement with a sigh.

"Still nothing?"

Seungmin nods and sits beside Hyunjin, "So hard to crack. I need his confession by the end of the week so I can get full payment."

Hyunjin smiles and wipes a red substance on Seungmin's cheek with a tissue.

"I'll do it for you. But for now let's eat."

***

Hyunjin smiles as he takes a picture of Seungmin quietly browsing the books in the bookstore. Seungmin was payed full and they had extra money. Well money was never a problem to them.

He takes another picture when Seungmin brushes his hair back with his fingers. Seungmin looks at him eyes wide and curious.

Another click.

Seungmin smiles when he notices.

Click.

"Hyunjin-ah too much pictures."

Hyunjin smiles sheepishly and puts away the camera. He takes his phone out to look at the time. He presses the power button and the phone lights up. A picture of Seungmin lying down on their bed hugging a pillow, with his eyes wide and a smile on his lips, greets him.

**11:49** its says.

"Cherry, what do you want for lunch?"

Seungmin looks up from the book he currently has and thinks, "Not sure... noodles?"

Hyunjin nods and waits for Seungmin to finish choosing books to buy. He resists the urge to pick up his camera and take pictures of the boy.

When they went to pay, Hyunjin doesn't miss the way the cashier bats her eyelashes at Seungmin. Or the way her hands brushes Seungmins. Or the messy hand writing of her number on the receipt. Even the way she acted cute, tucking her hair in her ear when she said goodbye.

If she noticed Hyunjin's dark expression she doesn't say anything. He tries to remember the face and name.

He takes the receipt away from Seungmin's hand, and pockets it. For future use. He glares at the book store before pulling Seungmin away by hand.

"Let's not go there again. Especially while she's still there..."

Seungmin says nothing but he places a kiss on Hyunjin's cheek.

***

Weeks passed by quickly soon it was exam week. Seungmin had stopped receiving work while he was preparing for the exams. He had dragged Hyunjin to the library to study.

Students greeted Hyunjin as they pass by. The others even greeting Seungmin. Seungmin's grip on Hyunjin's hand tightens when a group of girls start flirting with Hyunjin. Asking him to come to a party. Hyunjin politely declines before he began dragging Seungmin to the library.

They don't talk about it. They just start studying, with a bit of teasing, cuddling, and snacks.

***

Seungmin ends up on 1st on the top 100. Like always. Hyunjin on 2nd. People congratulate them even though it was a common occurrence.

They were talking to Chan, student council president when someone bumped into him again. Hyunjin turns and sees the guy fron dance class.

He really should start remembering the name so he could stop calling him guy fron dance class.

The guy was scowling but he didn't stop and just continued to walk. He returns to the conversation he and Seungmin had with Chan.

***

They went out on a date to celebrate. They didn't need to. But Seungmin wanted to eat sushi so here they are. Hyunjin's camera sat on the table, he decided that he had enough pictures for the night. 

People were staring at them but he ignored them. He continued to feed Seungmin while the latter read beside him. He could see one guy grimace when he ate the piece of food that fell out of Seungmin's mouth. The guy throws them a disgusted look when they stood up to leave. Hyunjin just smiles innocently his arm around Seungmin. 

On their way home as they walk to the parking lot, they bumped into a girl. The same girl from the book store. 

"Oh? Didn't expect to see you here. I waited for your text babe. Thought you lost my number. So here," the girl writes her number on a piece of paper with a lipstick. 

Hyunjin's fist clenches. Seungmin takes it and the girl leaves. Seungmin looks up at Hyunjin and leans in to kiss him.

"I love you."

***

It was the next day when an idea enters Hyunjin's head. Seungmin was lying down on the bed one hand holding his phone. 

Hyunjin grins and moves to straddle Seungmin. The latter looks up at him and puts away his phone. Hyunjin leans down and starts nipping away at Seungmin's lips. 

"I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you." 

"Alright what do you need?"

Hyunjin smirks and Seungmin already knows. But he wants to know who.

Hyunjin places his lips next to Seungmin's ear , placing kisses on the skin next to it.

"That girly. I want to play with her."

"And what's my reward? You know I don't do this for free," Seungmin says with a smile nipping at the side of Hyunjin's neck.

"You already know the answer Cherry. You know I'll give you everything you want."

"Hmmm... I'll tell you later. But for now..."

***

Seungmin stares at the pictures on the wall as he wears his clothes. The wall was almost full. His pictures multiplying faster than pictures with Hyunjin.

Just as he wore a hoodie a text comes in. It was from an unknown number.

**Unknown Number**

Where are you? I'm near

Seungmin looks at the time. 01:30 am. Perfect time to meet up since there wasn't much people out at that time.

Hyunjin had given him the receipt from when they went to buy books. There was a messy scrawl of numbers on it. Hyunjin had smirked when he gave it to Seungmin.

Seungmin had called her and asked for a meet up. So now here he was getting prepared.

He takes one last look at the mirror before he was out. Hyunjin was already sleeping so he hadn't bothered to say goodbye.

When he arrived at the meeting place he saw her sitting on the bench. He looked around and made sure there was no one around and no cameras were placed.

He plastered on a smile before walking towards her. He made it straight to the point and asked her if she wanted to come to his house. Of course she agreed.

Seungmin hid a smirk when she nodded quickly. As they were walking Seungmin kept on looking around making sure that no one was around.

Seungmin had let her in first, making sure that no one was following. When he entered he saw the girl looking around in awe. She was about to speak when Seungmin placed a piece of cloth to cover her nose and mouth. Soon enough she was unconscious.

***

Seungmin opened the curtains to let the sun in before sitting beside a sleeping Hyunjin hugging a puppy plush.

"Jinnie wake up."

It took a few moments but he was successful in waking the other up. Seungmin smiles as he sees Hyunjin's eyes flutter open. He leans down and places a kiss on Hyunjin's lips, "I have a surprise for you. But first breakfast."

Hyunjin smiles, asking for another good morning kiss before he stood up to wash. Seungmin had told him to dress nicely for their guest that he was going to meet after breakfast.

When he went down breakfast was already prepared. Bacon and eggs with hot choco.

***

Seungmin opens the door to the basement. They worked hard to make it sound proof. Especially after the last one made too much noise.

Hyunjin was following behind him. Dressed in black slacks and a white polo shirt.

He already knows Hyunjin was grinning wildly when he saw who was sitting on the chair all tied up.

Hyunjin pulls Seungmin into a hug, nuzzling the side of Seungmin's neck, "Thank you so much Cherry. Now you can go and sit and watch."

"Don't forget my reward."

"Of course. Anything you want."

Hyunjin doesn't let Seungmin leave his arms without a kiss. He nibbles softly in the latters lips, before he pulls away to do his work.

Seungmin sits on a couch they placed at the corner of the room. He stays there watching as Hyunjin pours a bucket of water on the girl.

He could see Hyunjin smirk when the girl woke up, clearly afraid. The girl spots him sitting on the couch with a book on his lap.

"What..."

Hyunjin crouches infront of the girl smirk still on his face.

"You know. Flirting with somebody elses lover is a no no. Quite shameless you are. I was already beside him, holding hin tightly but you still flirted. Touching his hands. Acting cute. Giving away your number. You know you shouldn't give away your number so easily. Especially to strangers. Look where it got you."

Hyunjin stood up and took a piece of cloth. The girl was about to say something but Hyunjin tied the cloth around her mouth.

"I don't like it when people try to take what's mine."

The girl tugs at her restraints, clearly panicking. Her eyes wide with fear as she tries to make a sound. She tries to look at Seungmin who was only staring at her. She was asking Seungmin for help.

Funny...such an idiot...

Hyunjin runs his fingers through the tools on the table beside him.

"So now. Where should I start? Your ugly hair? Your eyelids? or your dirty hands that touched my Seungmin? Either way... I'm gonna play with you."

Seungmin tries to remember how he and Hyunjin ended like this. He watches as Hyunjin take a large scissor before making his way to the girl. The girls screams were muffled but it was still there.

He looks at Hyunjin, there was a bit of blood the boys shirt. Hyunjin was better in this kind of things. Hyunjin was better with 'playing' and Seungmin was better at 'hunting'.

Seungmin stares and stares. He sees Hyunjin dangling a cut off finger in front of the girl. He had blood on his face and shirt. A wide grin and a crazy look in his eyes. Hyunjin might have noticed him staring cause he averts his eyes to look at Seungmin instead.

The crazy look on Hyunjin disappears instead it's replaced with a soft and fond look as he smiles at Seungmin. The moment he turned back to the girl it returns.

All Seungmin could say is he loves it both.

***

The first time he saw Hyunjin was during an assignment specifically made to kill Hyunjin himself. Seungmin stares at the boy sitting at the bed with a dead look in his eyes, unmoving. He was filled with bruises and wounds.

Seungmin remembers the man and woman who asked him to kill Hyunjin.

Mr. and Mrs. Park

His very own parents

His parents called him Sam. Sam Park

They have paid him a large amount of money in advance. He doesn't ask why they want him killed. But he's curious. So he stares at the boy who's also staring at him.

He want's to ask. He shouldn't. But he wants to. He wants to know why they want this beautiful boy dead.

"Angel?" the boy whispers.

The surprise is shown on Seungmin's face. Angel? He's more of a devil. Seungmin shakes his head. The boy seems to get it. The boy looks down at the knife in his hand.

It remains there. Seungmin could hear the pitter patter of footsteps outside the room. But for some reason he isn't scared to be seen.

He puts the knife away before sitting near the boy. He remains there unmoving eyes set on Seungmin.

"Did they send you?"

He nods.

"Then what are you waiting for?"

Seungmin doesn't answer.

"It's fine. Atleast I can say that a pretty angel took me."

Seungmin remains silent, observing the other boy. He reaches out a hand, gently placing it on the boys cheek.

"Did they do this..?"

The boy nods, holding Seungmin's hand with his own. In the back of his mind he could hear himself saying monsters. But does he really have the rights to say it?

"What's your name?"

"Sk- Seungmin... my name is Seungmin."

"What a pretty name. Fit for a pretty boy like you."

Seungmin doesn't say anything. He just observes. He counts the bruises, the scars, the wounds. He counts it all.

He hears the footsteps from outside stop before it's replaced by a impatient foot tapping.

"Sam right? Can you stand?"

He doesn't know what he's doing. He just had the urge to protect him.

**(A/N: His name in this flashback is Sam. But i'm gonna call him Hyunjin.)**

Hyunjin shakes his head and Seungmin sighs.

"What do you want to do? What do you want to happen?"

Hyunjin looks at him curiously.

"They sent me here. They sent me to kill you."

"Then why don't you do it?"

"I- I can't..."

"Why?"

"I don't know..."

"Then-"

"OH FOR F*CKS SAKE WE PAID YOU TO KILL HIM!"

The door burst open and there stood Mr. Park with his wife behind him. He felt Hyunjin started shaking. He looks at Hyunjin's eyes that was filled with fear. He felt something tug in his heart.

He pulls out his knife. But instead of stabbing it right through Hyunjin's heart. He faces Mr. Park. He pulls his hand away from Hyunjin's. He licks his lips.

"But killing you would earn me so much more than the money you gave me."

"Wha- what-"

Seungmin runs forward and stabs the man at the shoulder before punching him at his stomach, making the man pass out.

"But killing you isn't enough."

Seungmin is sure he looked crazy. Thus was the first time he felt like this. He usually would just go for the kill then leave. But right now his body is filled with adrenaline, his mind full of the boy sitting on the bed.

He faces the woman who tries to run but he was enough to grab her hair and slam her to the ground.

"Sweet dreams."

He stood up and faced Hyunjin who was watching the scene with wide eyes. He expected fear. But there was none. It was like the boy was enjoying it.

He falls in love all over again.

Wait...

In love?

The boy gazes at his eyes differently. More gentle and fond, like he hung the stars in the sky, like he built the world just for Hyunjin.

Right at that moment he knows... he's gone crazy for the broken boy.

He knows they're both crazy. He knows the boy is also crazy in the way he breaks his own fathers bones in the basement of their own house, the way he pulls out the nails of his mother that she once used to claw on his skin.

Everything is crazy.

It's even more crazier when Hyunjin kisses him in the middle of the basement, his parents lifeless bodies beside them.

Ah...

Seungmin felt like he lost his mind. But for some reason he loves it.

*

They ran away after that. Leaving the house smelling like dead bodies. They dragged the only house maid in the basement and made it look like she did it. After toruturing the couple she killed herself. That was what the people knew.

Someone asked where the son was. No one knew. No one bothered to search. So they declared him as dead.

"So people think you're dead huh? That's gonna be a problem," Seungmin sighs. Sitting on a worn out couch of his current apartment.

"People thinking if I'm dead or alive is both a problem. If I'm alive they'd be searching for me. If I'm dead I wouldn't be able to go out."

Hyunjin looks up at Seungmin's face that was illuminated by the tv. He had his head on the latters lap. Seungmin appeared to be thinking.

"How about changing your name?"

"Huh?"

"We can change your identity or something..?"

"But wouldn't that be hard?"

"I have a friend who can help."

Hyunjin ponders it for a moment before agreeing.

"First let's think on what name-"

"Hyunjin."

"What?"

"I want my name to be Hyunjin."

"Why?"

"Hyunjin was the name of the prince of my favorite book."

"Hyunjin..."

Seungmin smiles as he tested out the name on his tongue. He looks up at the tv to see an announcement on a kpop groups concert.

"huang renjun... huang... Hwang Hyunjin..."

Hyunjin stares at Seungmin who was completely focused on the name.

"Hwang Hyunjin sounds great," Hyunjin smiles at the surprised look Seungmin gave him.

"Hwang Hyunjin it is."

*

Since then the two have been together. The payment from Hyunjin's parent's were enough for them to be able to buy a house away from people and close to the forest.

Seungmin was given more assignments. All of them paying big amounts. Hyunjin started helping him. No he wouldn't go out and hunt for the prey. It was Seungmin's job. Hyunjin's job was to play with them. Make them scream out until they confess whatever was needed.

***

Seungmin open's his eyes when heard Hyunjin call him. He looks at the man now standing infront of him. Shirt bloody and face covered with blood.

Seungmin sits up, making sure that the book was safe and clean. It was the very same book that Hyunjin loved.

He takes a peek at the girl she was barely alive. 

"Had fun?" he asked and hugged Hyunjin. He didn't mind bathing in blood. He wipes Hyunjin's face with his hands before leaning in to kiss him.

"Let's clean the mess, then I want my reward," Seungmin managed to say in between their kisses.

"Alright." 

***

Seungmin waited patiently outside the dance room. His red hair being blown around by the wind. His glasses perched lightly on his nose as he rereads his book.

A few minutes later he hears commotion. The door burst open and out comes Felix and Minho. He can hear shouting from the inside.

He was about to ask what was wrong before he was pulled inside. What he saw made his blood boil.

There was a guy punching Hyunjin. He takes a deep breath. He cant do it here. It's dangerous.

He takes another deep breath before he takes confident strides over to the two boys fighting. Well it was only the guy who was hurting Hyunjin.

Hyunjin wasn't doing anything much to fight back. He was just blocking the punches. Seungmin almost growls before he pulls the guy back and delivers a punch straight to the mans nose.

Hyunjin notices his boyfriend seething with anger. So he reaches out to take Seungmin's hand. They may be blood thirsty devils, but they know, the proper time and place to do it. They can't just take the risk.

Seungmin pulls Hyunjin away from the class. Leaving the man with a bleeding nose on the floor. A silent threat in his head.

'Touch him again and you're dead'

***

Seungmin thinks the world is testing his patience. First the guy now this girl?

He can feel Hyunjin hold his hand tightly.

"I'm sorry but we're in a hurry," he heard Hyunjin say.

"But Hyunjin, you're wounded-"

Seungmin growls pulling Hyunjin away from the girl and placing his self infront, "I can take care of my boyfriend myself. Now f*ck*n move!"

Seungmin pushes past her and to the parking lot.

***

Seungmin immediately tends to Hyunjin's wounds the moment they arrived at their house. He sighs as he puts away the medical supplies. He sits in front of Hyunjin who was sitting on their bed.

He places a hand on Hyunjin's cheek. The latter reaching out his hand to hold it. Hyunjin recognizes the look on Seungmin's eyes.

It was there when someone hurt Hyunjin, it was also there when someone flirted with him. Hyunjin loved every minute of it. The thirst to hunt for the one who had hurt Hyunjin, to hunt for the one who wants to take him away.

Hyunjin leans their forehead together and whispers, "I'm so f*ck*n crazy for you... so crazy... I'm madly in love with you..."

***

Few days later the guy was declared dead. They said he killed himself.

No one blamed Hyunjin. Because who could blame so handsome, nice, innocent(?) - it remains a question after his make out session with Seungmin in the corridor - smart, oh-so-perfect Hwang Hyunjin.

If only they knew.

***

Seungmin stared at the pictures on the wall. It had already taken up atleast half of the wall beside it.

It was still mostly filled by photos of Seungmin taken by Hyunjin.

There are also pictures of Hyunjin.

Hyunjin dancing

While he was eating

While he was changing shirts

After their ummm... ehem...

While he was taking a bath

Seungmin blushes at the picture. He didn't know how he had the courage to take pictures like that.

Hyunjin's effects on him...

He feels arms wrap around his waist, then a chin on his shoulder.

He feels Hyunjin leave a trail of kisses from his neck to his jaw then his cheeks.

"Cherry."

"Hmm?"

Seungmin turns to looks at Hyunjin. Instead his met with a pair of lips.

Ah...

They're both crazy...

But they're also in love… 

**Author's Note:**

> ... forgive me... ㅠㅠ


End file.
